runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Cornelius McNeil, The Penny Pincher
Acquisition Cost: 4, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Description ((TBD)) Special rules: Trainer Skills * Intimidation * Negotiation * East Asian Languages * Russian * Italian Qualities * Data anomaly * Fade to Black * I C U * Indomitable(mental) * Mentor spirit:Sea * Ninja Vanish * Overclocker Legitimate Businessman Being an actual moneychanger/bank affiliate, Cornelius can without questions change your nuyen into a regional currency of where you are going. He can also give financial advice on that area relating to which of the potential money options will work best. While normally you can get this kind of exchange done in a variety of places, airports, banks, borders. Cornelius will do it without scanning your sin, or making a record. Have My People Call Your People A large number of criminal organizations get the money laundered. While all may not use Cornelius, he does know several people. For a fee, and a connection test, he will try and arrange a connection for you in the major crime organizations. You can try to “aim” for a certain level of person to get in contact with. Depending on the level of influence you want to get in contact with. GMs are free to alter the cost as they see fit, a lieutenant should be about 500-1,000 Nuyen-ish. From here make a connection test. The higher up you were aiming for the more hits it will take. But he will get someone to call you. Depending on the importance of the person you were after and the hits will determine on how long it takes for them to get in touch with you. Important to note that they will be calling you. Example: Sally street sam is on a job. Turns out it's in Yakuza territory. Having had some previous not pleasant dealings with the yaks she wants to make sure things go nice and clean this time. She calls up Cornelius to set something up. Some money changes hands and a test is rolled. Cornelius gets a number from her and a little while later a yak LT calls her. They further negotiate what Sally needs to “remember” when crossing yak territory. Flip This House! In addition to his various community sized projects Cornelius also has a few stand alone places that he buys and sells frequently. For the duration of a run, you may rent a lifestyle at half the listed price. Roll a connection test as standard to see how close to your intended area he has available. Note: Damage, both physical and economical to the rented property will result in some serious consequences. You are messing with the legitimate business side of a man who juggles the checkbooks of criminals. Lower end offenses could require more money to get carpet replaced from the blood you spilled. To losing the contact. To the contact putting a hit out on you. To him turning you over to the cops. Category:NPC Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable